


Twelve Months of Fucking

by mistresscurvy



Series: Porn Stars [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard celebrate their anniversary. With filthy, dirty sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Months of Fucking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/gifts).



> Written for the Twelve Days of Pornmas.

When Frank thinks over the past year, it’s almost a shock to realize how little has changed.  
   
He still goes into the studios four or five days a week, where he reviews the new video submissions with Mikey and Ray, or hangs on Bob while he edits the latest shoot, or fucks or sucks or rims Gerard, depending on the day’s schedule. He still laughs at Gee constantly, always apologizing if necessary with a well-timed coffee run, and most of the time he’s self-aware enough to know that he’s not hiding his hearteyes from anyone. He still gets to spend most of his time with friends and co-workers who feel like family, still gets to create and put something out into the world that he’s proud of, that he’s happy to claim as _his._  
   
The main difference is that now after the day is done, he gets in the car with Gerard and they drive home together. He doesn’t need to come up with a reason to see Gerard outside of work; they just do.  
   
And then there’s the sex. That’s different too.  
   
The first couple of times they fucked without a camera recording every moment, Frank was so overwhelmed and happy and goofy that he didn’t really take stock of the way off-camera Gerard was different from on-camera. That came with time. The intensity was the same – Frank still felt pinned by his focus and utterly desired from the way Gerard tracked over the movements of his body – but he had never known before just how much of a moth Gerard was in front of the camera, turning into the light and knowing instinctively how to move to get the best shot. It was an outside focus that completely disappeared when Gerard had him alone in bed, making Frank feel like he was the one with a spotlight on him now, only Gerard was the source of it.  
   
Basically, Gerard makes him feel like the sun shines down upon him and only him. Frank would want to kick his own ass for loving it so much, basking in it, if he weren't so fucking smug that he gets it and no one else does. Suck on that, bitches.  
   
The other way that their sex life is different now is that before they started fucking off-set, Frank had no fucking idea just how _filthy_ Gerard really was.    
   
He’s panting up at the ceiling, thinking about how much sex they’ve had over the last twelve months, and how none of the stuff shot on camera came close to capturing just what a dirty pervert Gerard is. “You’re fucking nasty,” he gasps out, holding his legs apart and feeling like Gerard is trying to get his entire mouth and tongue and hand into his ass, Jesus _Christ_.  
   
“Hmmmm?” Gerard answers, tongue working him over, lube dripping down Frank’s ass crack and getting the sheets soaked. Gerard sucks on one of his balls, just on the right side of too hard, and Frank moans and opens his hips up a little bit more.  
   
“Just. You’re so fucking dirty, Gerard, Jesus,” Frank says, pushing back as Gerard thrusts what feels like three fingers into his ass and licks up the crease between his hip and his leg. “They have no idea.”  
   
Gerard bites down on his thigh before looking up at Frank. “That’s not true, I showered like yesterday,” he says, getting a thoughtful look on his face while he presses his fingers up inside, forehead smoothing out when Frank jerks at the pressure.  
   
“Not– _oh_ –not like that, Gee, and that’s a fucking lie anyway, don’t even,” Frank pants out, feet twitching and legs burning from holding himself open while Gerard continues to tongue over the rim of his hole, lube squelching inside of him. “Whatever, the point is– _fuck_ –the point is I just need you to fuck me already, please, Jesus God.”  
   
Gerard pulls his face away and smiles at Frank as he kneels up between Frank’s legs and gets ready. “Why didn’t you just say so, Frankie?” he says, kissing his way up Frank’s chest and neck as he pulls his fingers out slowly and then replaces them with his cock in one hard thrust.  
   
Frank groans as he tilts his head back, the feel of Gerard’s dick hot and perfect inside of him, and he wraps his legs around Gerard’s hips and scrabbles with his hands over Gerard’s back, palms slipping on the sweat. He gets an anchor in Gerard’s hair instead, twisting his head up until he can kiss Gerard and whimpering into his mouth as Gerard fucks him hard and steady.  
   
Gerard’s hands have him by the hips, gripping his ass and sometimes moving down to where Gerard’s dick is moving in and out of Frank’s body, feeling over Frank’s hole as it takes Gerard in again and again. Frank breaks away from Gerard’s mouth for a moment, gasping as he tries to breathe, but Gerard just lunges up a bit and gets his lower lip between his teeth, biting down as he thrusts inside.  
   
Frank pulls on Gerard’s hair, satisfied when Gerard opens his mouth on a gasp and releases his lip, but when he attempts to drop his hands down to get one on his dick, Gerard shakes his head and grabs his arms by the wrists, pinning them to the bed.  
   
“No no no, Frank, not yet, please, honey,” Gerard gets out, hips starting to work double time, Frank just trying to angle his hips up enough so that he can get off from that alone. “Just hold off for me, okay baby?”  
   
Frank lets his head drop, hands flexing up at the ceiling as Gerard slams into him over and over again. “Christ, Gerard, just give it to me—”  
   
“Oh, _fuck,"_ Gerard gasps, his cock pulsing inside Frank as he comes. Frank can feel the way his come slicks him up inside, and he shudders, loving the way it feels when Gerard fills him up. He’s belatedly aware of the fact that apparently he said that out loud when Gerard mumbles into his ear, “I love it too, Frankie, so much,” and Gerard pulls out of him, faster than Frank was expecting, but he barely has a chance to react before Gerard’s tongue is back inside of him, licking his come out of Frank's ass.  
   
Frank’s entire body spasms, totally overstimulated and still desperate to come as Gerard licks him all over his balls and his crack and his hole, sucking a little before plunging his tongue back inside. He feels like he’s going to break apart any moment, and he’d get his own hand on his cock if he didn’t know that Gerard would look so sad afterwards, so disappointed that Frank didn’t save it for him, and he reaches his hands up and holds onto the headboard in an attempt to keep them away.  
   
He’s just so fucking _wet,_ come dribbling down his crack before Gerard has a chance to chase it down with his tongue, and he's begging, first with actual fucking words but then as Gerard just keeps licking him over but never getting up to his cock, never giving him quite enough, he's reduced to vowels, pleading wordlessly as his body trembles. He thinks he's not going to be able to stand it a second longer when Gerard finally takes his cock all the way down as he thrusts three fingers back inside.  
   
At first Frank's body doesn't even know what to do with the stimulation, can't even begin to process the feel of Gerard's wet and sloppy mouth around his dick, bobbing up and down, and then all at once it hits and he's coming, pumping into Gerard's mouth, hips thrusting compulsively as he feels Gerard swallowing around him. He twitches through the aftershocks, trying and eventually succeeding at convincing his arms to let go of the headboard and float on down to his chest, and Gerard pulls off his cock and slides his fingers out, moving up Frank's body and kissing him. Frank opens up for him, tasting himself and Gerard on his tongue and holding Gerard close to his body and shuddering as Gerard's hand continues playing with his balls and dipping down below to where he's still open and raw.  
   
Gerard finally pulls away from the kiss, smiling down at Frank, and he brings his hand up to brush Frank's hair out of his face, getting it wet with lube and come and God knows what else. "Happy anniversary, baby," he says, and Frank suddenly forgets to yell at him for getting come in his hair again. He stares at Gerard until finally Gee rolls his eyes and snuggles down against his shoulder.  
   
"What, like you think I'd forget?" Gerard says, running his hand over the tattoos covering Frank's left arm.  
   
"No," Frank says finally. "I know you."  
   
"Yup," Gerard says, biting down on Frank's chest right next to his armpit. "I'm a dirty romantic. The best kind."  
   
"The only kind you could be," Frank agrees, finally having the strength to throw his arm around Gerard.  
   
"The only kind for you," Gerard says, and Frank nods against his head, drifting off.


End file.
